It's not just make believe
by JessOvergon
Summary: Sam and Quinn are married but Sam lives in England while Quinn lives in Alberta with their 16 year old daughter Shiloh. What will happen when Shi goes to visit her Dad? What will she discover... read and review please!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer; I dont own Glee because if I did, Samcedes wouldnt exist and Quam would be still on the show!

I rolled over in bed, My braid flipping back and forth as I tossed and turned. Soon my Alarm clock went off and I opened my blue eyes, the sun shone through the window and I saw the picture of my Dad holding me in his arms when I was a baby on my nightstand. It's been 15 years since my parents Split. Well They are still married but They had to move apart. I live in Devon, Alberta (that's in Canada!) with my Mother Quinn. Dad still lives in England because of his job, I havent seen him since I was born really. But Im going to stay with him this summer, tomorrow Im going to England for two months. My name is Shiloh Mairi Evans, I was born on June 11th. "Shi! Breakfast!" my mother calls, I get up and walk down to the kitchen. "Morning Mom." I say walking down the stairs in my Snoopy pyjamas. "good morning Shi." Mom says giving me a hug. "Im all packed." I say hugging her back, it's hard to believe that im seeing my father Sam Evans for the first time in 15 years tomorrow. " Emily is sick today so You have to work until 9 tonight at the Restaurant." Mom says handing me my breakfast. I work at Florida Pizza as a Waitress, my best friend Claire's family owns the restaurant. I've worked there for about 2 years now. "Okay, I'll get ready soon for work" I say finishing my cereal. Afterwards I head back up to my room and get changed into a green T-shirt that said 'kiss me im Irish" and skinny jeans. At the restaurant there is no uniform just an apron and a nametag uniform wise. Soon Im ready and I grab my bag containing my laptop, cellphone and wallet. "I'll see you after work Mom, I'll say hi to Clara and Robert for you." I say closing the door and setting off for work. It's a 25 minute walk to work from my house on imperial court. I put my headphones in and walk to the Chevon Gas station to grab a snack for along the way. Soon I arrive at Florida pizza and I head to the kitchen. "Morning Claire!" I say hugging my best friend and then getting my nametag on. "Morning Shi, Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asks. " yup!" I beamed heading out to the dining area. "Morning Miss Shiloh!" a little voice says clinging to my leg. I look down, and see Charlie smiling at me. "Hey Kiddo! Im gonna miss you went go away for the summer" I say picking her up. Charlie or Charlotte is Claire's little sister and our "Kid" specialist. "Promise me you wont leave today?" Carlie asks, I shake my head "Im sorry charlie but My Daddy misses me." I say picking her up and putting her on my back. "Wanna help me wait on tables?" I smile, Charlie beams "Yeah!"

**So what do you guys think?**

**please leave me a Review!**

**the next Chapter will be In Sam's POV!**


	2. Orginal Character Guide

A Guide for you guys about who each character is

Shiloh Mairi Evans - Sam and Quinn's 16 year old daughter, "Long Lost" Princess of England

Jett Christopher Hudson- Finn and Rachel's 17 year old son, Lord of Rock and Roll

Bre Maribel Puckerman- Santana and Puck's 16 year old daughter, Crown Princess of Spain

Jaden Rosalie Abrams- Artie and Brittany's 15 year old daughter, another Princess of England (Shiloh's cousin)

Jeff Ponyboy Sterling Jr.- Jeff (The really cute Blond haired Warbler)'s 17 year old Son

Vanessa Sherri Sterling- Jeff Sterling Sr.'s 18 year old daughter

Clarissa Marie Sterling nee Roberts- Jeff Sterling Sr.'s wife (She's deceased, but will be mentioned a lot.)

Annabella Claire Chang- Mike and Tina's 16 year old daughter, a Princess of Japan

Lucas Michael Chang - Mike and Tina's 17 year old son, a Prince of Japan

Valerie Anne-Marie Schuester- Will and Emma's 17 year old Daughter, Princess of France

Raina Juliet Anderson; Blaine and Kurt's 15 year old daughter, a Princess of Denmark

Julia Elisabeth Anderson; Blaine and Kurt's 18 year old daughter, a Princess of Denmark

Rory Darren Anderson; Blaine and Kurt's 19 year old son, one of the princes of Denmark


	3. revealing it to the queen

Here is Sam's POV! you will soon understand why he and Quinn live in different countries.  
I dont own Glee because if I did, Quam would rule the World.

one more day until she returns, one day away until seeing my little Shiloh in person. Quinn has sent me photos of her growing up and I've watched her grow from afar. "Hey Sam, you ready for Shiloh's return?" Stevie asks me. "Yeah, I just hope Mum and Dad Dont take her arrival as a Reason to start a new holiday." I say looking out the window. "Come on, Sam You are the crown Prince of England. The media has never known about your only child and where Princess Quinn went. Mum is going to have a ball planning on how to train Shiloh into being the perfect princess." He says shaking his head. "Well I planned on her visit being just a low key one." I say sighing, Stevie pats my shoulder and says "At least you get to meet your long lost Daughter." He says, I nod. Well I know where my wife and Daughter are living. In Devon, Alberta at the little vacation home we bought so many years ago. "your Royal highness, a Miss Quinn on the phone for you." one of the servants says handing me the phone.  
"Hey Q." I say.  
"Hey Sammy"  
"How's everything with Shi? is she packed?"  
"Yes Honey, She's packed. Right now she is at work until 9."  
"Great, Where does she work again?"  
"Florida Pizza."  
"awesome. how are you?"  
"Good and you?"  
"Not too bad and what date am I buying your plane ticket to England for?"  
"July 8th. Thanks again Sammy for everything. I cant wait to see you again."  
"No problem hon and I miss you, Shi and those memories all the time."  
"Love ya Sam."  
"I love you too Quinn." I hang up and set the phone down on the table. "Quinn?" Stevie asks. "Yup and she's coming back to England for the summer. and hopefully forever." I repiled. "Well you and Q agreed that she would raise Shi until she was old enough to understand her family bloodline." He says nodding. "Well she is, she is 16 years old and has been living without a father." I say. "alright Sam, Well I better check on Stace. She's being tortured into princess Lessons again" Stevie says leaving. I plop down onto my couch and pick up my laptop, I go onto Facebook and see her profile.

Shiloh Evans  
In a Relationship with Jett Hudson  
Born June 11th

"So she has a boyfriend, Finn and Rachel's Son." I said to myself, I clicked on her about and read it. Interesting, because when I last saw her Jett was dangling a gold heart shaped locket into her crib. I looked at some of the photos of them together, I have to admit they looked like quite the pair. "Samuel!" I heard my mother call, I sighed and put my laptop away. Research on Shiloh will have to wait. I head down and to see what all the fuss is about. "What is it mother?" I say asking why I was called down here. "Well I heard that We will be having guests from Canada from Stevie. Quinn and Shiloh are returning?" She says in her most queen like voice. "Yes Mother. Quinn and I felt that Shiloh is ready to understand her titles and duties as member of the royal family." I reply nodding, Stevie stands beside me and Stacie joins him on the other side of me. "Besides Quinn and I cant stay away from each other forever. Princess Shiloh is 16 now and ready for this as well." I add to her. "Well then she will need to go through Princess lessons." Mother says turning to leave, "and Samuel if this girl happens to be trouble then it's back to Canada for her and Quinn."

Dun Dun Dun!  
Please leave a Review!


	4. on my way and meeting him

Hai Guys! I have had 1 review from Chapter 1 but

FabraevansGleek; This is the chapter where the plot begins!

So it's back to Shiloh's POV!

I dont own glee! I only own Jett Hudson and Shiloh Evans.

"Good bye Mom, I promise to email you as soon as I arrive in England." I say hugging my mother as I leave to board the plane. "Good Bye Shi. Please behave yourself." Mom says pulling away. " I will!" I said before I leave for the plane. I feel tense and nervous since Dad had booked me a first class ticket, I've never flown first class before. Shiloh Mairi Evans, What have you gotten yourself into... I sit down in my seat and pull out my scooby doo blanket and smurfette doll. I select Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows part 2 from the movies on the inflight entertainment center. Soon my movie is interupted by the inflight annoucement from the pilots. I listen and watch the safety Video on the screen, This is boring.. Finally We are off and Im watching my movie. Oh Tom Felton is so dreamy but Voldie Y U Hug my Drakey? When the ovie is over I deccide to type up a story on my laptop. Maybe Write an I am Number four Fanfiction.

Im on a One way trip since Dad doesnt want me to get lost I guess. I lean back in my seat and watch the map on the screen. Thank goodness that now you can use Wifi on the plane so I go onto the internet and look up british news so I can find out some exciting things.

"Long Lost British Princess Returns to throne Today.  
Princess Shiloh Mairi Evans returns to England after her and her mother Crown Princess Quinn went into Hiding while her father the crown prince Samuel Evans remained in the media."

I couldnt read more because the photos were of my parents which means Im the long lost Princess. But Im not Princess material.. I have pink streaks and I skateboard. "Excusee me miss, Would you like something to eat?" the flight attendant asks. "Yes Please" I say and order a chicken sandwich.

After a long plane Ride I finally arrive in London, England. I look for a sign that says Shiloh Evans and soon a blonde haired man apporchs me. "Shiloh right?" He asks. I nod "That's me" I say. "Im Your Father Sam." He says offering to take my suitcase. "So Dad, I have a question. am I really the long lost princess?" I ask. He looks at me and nods, "yes." Soon we arrive at a long black car that looked like a limo. "Um Dad, Why is a limo here?" I ask. "Your Grandmother wanted you to arrive to the palace in style." He said getting into the front seat as I got into the back. "Daddy, if I may call you that. Why did Mom raise me in Canada instead of here in England?" I ask as we drive off to Buckingham Palace. "Because Shi, your Mother and I didnt want to exppose you to the media until you were ready for it. Watching you and your mother leave was hard for me, the last time I saw you.. Was when you were only a year old and it was your first birthday." He said looking at me in the mirror, I had seen where I got my blue eyes from. Him. I looked out the window as we drove by, soon we drove into the driveway of the palace. "Oh my goodness..." say staring at the huge palace. "Welcome home Shi-shi" Dad says helping me out.


	5. First Day living here

Here's a new chapter!

FabrevansGleek; Thanks!

I dont own Glee or the song Sour Candy.

I looked around holding my skateboard close my chest, Dad guides me through the palace or should I say house. Soon a young woman who looked to be in her twenties apporched us. " Hullo, You must be Shiloh. My Big brother has not shut up about you since the day him and your mum decided to have you spend the summer here. Im Princess Stacie, your Aunt." She smiles extending a hand, I take it and shake it "Yes I am Shiloh, and nice to meet you Aunt Stacie." I reply nodding. "Sam, I guess I can take Shi up to her room since mum and Dad need you in the throne room. I'll introdouce her to Stevie too." Stacie said looking at my Dad. "Alright, Shi dont give your Grandmother a Heart Attack with that hair of yours." He said gesturing to my Pink and Green streaks. He turned and left for the throne room and I carried my suitcase up to my room with Stacie. "So welcome back. We changed your old room around since you left. I helped your Dad with the decor." She smiled as we entered my room, it was blue and there was a normal queen sized bed with One Direction Sheets. BOO YEAH! I love One Direction! "It's amazing Aunt Stacie." I said grinning from ear to ear. This is going to be the best summer Ever. "So this is your Room, we traded your old bed with a new one and after some consulting with your mother, we found out you like One Direction." Aunt Stacie said smiling "Now we need to introdouce you to Stevie." she said as we left my room, I looked at her and asked "So is there any skate parks near by?" She nodded " yes there is. I imagine your father will take you there tomorrow." I grinned "Awesome." Soon we reached another room, this one was like a another living room where a young man who looked to be in his mid 20's was. "Steve-o this is Shiloh. " Aunt Stacie said to the man. "Hey there, I remember when you were just 6 years old. of course you hit your head pretty hard after you fell down the stairs. " He said, Stacie shot him a glare. Okay so Maybe they are keeping something from me.. But maybe this is all connected to this memory loss problem I have. I can only remember the last 8 years. "As Aunt Stacie said im Shiloh. you must be Uncle Stevie." I said nodding, Stevie smiled. "That I am, im your father's younger brother, and third in line for the throne. After you of course." I nodded as he Spoke.

Afterwards I had met everyone except my Grandparents I got changed into my camo tee and shorts. I smirked and skateboarded around the grounds, a car pulled up and a teenage boy came out with his Aunt and Uncle. His hair was streaked green like mine and he wore sunglasses. I stopped and watched them from my spot under a tree. "So I wonder who that is.." I said to myself, as the boy looked at me. Uh oh. I've been spotted. "Uncle Edward, Im going to see who that girl is.." He said walking towards me, leaned against the tree and smirked. "Hey there, Im Josh. " He smiled, I nodded "Im Shiloh." He Seemed familar.. "You got the same name as the princess eh? " He chuckled, I shook my head. "I am the Princess, Just found out when I arrived here." I laughed, "Im going to turn this palace upside down though." He laughed also. "I've been brought here by my Uncle to help turn you into a proper princess." I giggled "Sounds like fun, though I'd rather not be a proper princess. I'd rather skateboard." He grinned " me too. But your Grandmother wants you to be a perfect Princess. Only because you will inherit the kingdom after your Father." He said standing next to me, why does his voice sound so familar? "Yeah. I think Im going to build my kingdom on a rock and roll plus Punk rock." I said blewing my pink bangs out of my eyes. He laughed "I'd love your kingdom." I blushed, but wait I have a boyfriend and a really cute one too. But Josh reminds me so much of Jett. it's scary.. this dude looks so much like him. " We better head in your Highness." He said looking at me again. "Yeah Besides I still have to meet my Grandparents." I said heading in with him, we were met by an elderly looking couple and my father. "Shiloh Mairi Evans where have you been?" Dad says folding his arms and gesturing to my skateboard. "She has been hanging out with me sir, we were just discussing proper manners." Josh says covering for me. Thank God. "Perfect Lord Joshua, You and your Uncle can soon teach the Princess after she gets settled in." the woman says to Josh, He's a Lord? "Yes Your Majesty, her Highness shall be the best Princess and the Perfect Bride for when the tiime comes." He says bowing, my eyes widen. What does he mean the perfect bride? Im only 16! "Mary, Perhaps we should let our Grand Daughter and Lord Joshua settle into their rooms." The man says looking at Who I guess is my Grandmother. "First off, Samuel how could you consent to Quinn allowing Shiloh to streak her hair these weird colours?" Grandmother says pointing at my blonde/Green/Pink hair. "First off Mother, My wife and I live in two different coontients. Secondly, Shiloh streaked her hair green and pink for her sweet sixteen. Before she found out about her royal titles." Dad said sighing. "Im gonna go now... shi wanna join me?" osh said obviously wanting to leave. "Sure!" I said following him to his guest room. "So Shi, do you sing?" He asks me as he picks up his guitar, I nod "Yup!"

"Sing to me." He smiled as he strummed some familar chords.

"Sour candy endings  
Coffee stained, but aware  
Oh I'm so tangled up in my  
Big sunglasses, I am  
Bed hungry, second day fare

CHORUS  
No, we went under  
The weight was too much to carry in  
I felt the thunder  
Mr. Don't Look So Scared  
I never knew, I never knew  
That I could be so sad  
We went under" I sang and soon Josh joined me in the song

(Josh)  
"I've been very cautious  
Trying numbness instead of pain  
Your humour makes me  
Makes me nauseous  
What a twisted, twisted, twisted game"

"No, we went under  
The weight was too much to carry in  
I felt the thunder  
Mr. Don't Look So Scared  
I never knew, I never knew  
That I could be so sad  
We went under

Oh get yourself home  
Leave him alone  
On second thought I regret  
The pink stiletto  
Oh, oh, ohh

Sour candy endings  
And I was barely even there

No, we went under  
The weight was too much to carry in  
I felt the thunder  
Mr. Don't Look So Scared  
I never knew, I never knew  
That I could be so sad  
We went under

So sad (we went under)  
So sad (we went under)  
So sad (we went under)  
So sad we went under"

We sang together, as Dad entered the room. He clapped and smiled. "Bravo you two. Josh, Shi We have to do some training but first the both of you are needed to to visit the children at the hospital. As kind of our way of introdoucin you to the public" Dad says as we get up to get ready.

Next chap will be the hospital visit.  
So we have some mysteries in this story too.


	6. Reunited

FabrevansGleek; She comes in this chapter!

Shiloh; Please leave reviews people because Jessie spents a lot of time cooped up in her room typing this up! and she also only goes outside to go to and from school.

Josh/Jett; Totally, People Review.

Jess Overgon; be quiet you two!

So Before we got to go to the Hospital, I got held Hostage by Grandmother and Uncle Stevie. "Be careful with her Stevie remember about her condition." Dad warned, But what condition ! So while I was being held hostage, Grandmother managed to dye my hair completely blonde. Great now I miss my streaks, thanks a lot Grandma! at least she cant hear my thoughts. "You Ready Shi?" Josh asks me as he sees me in the pink summer dress Grandmother is forcing me to wear. "Yeah, I am." I reply, as I put my hair in a braid. "You look beautiful, Your boyfriend is lucky to have you as a Girlfriend." He smiles, something is fishy about him.. I feel like I know him from somewhere, he could be Jett's doppelganger..

So the Hospital visit was cool, I met kids with all kinds of medical conditions. " You were amazing with the kids, especially the ones with Epilepsy." Josh says as he helps me back into the car. "Thanks Joshie" I said giving him a playful shove. "So your mom comes tomorrow. You have to come along Hun." Dad says as we drive "home", God I miss Can-na-da. "alright." I say as we reach "home". So Grandpa meets us at the door, I grin and give him a hug. "Hi Grandpa." I say as I hug him. "Hullo Shi-Shi." He smiles as we walk in, is it me or did this place get bigger? "Hey Uncle Ku- I mean Uncle Edward." Josh says as his uncle greets us. "Your Highnesses." Edward says bowing, I smile as Grandmother has instructed me to do when people greet me.

The next morning at 6 am, I made my escape. I took my skateboard and skateboarded to the grocery store to buy food. I got a monster and a bag of Ruffles chips, plus no one knew who I was. I sat on a curb eating as a car pulled over by where I was, the passenger rolled down his window and I saw who it was. Josh. "There you are, Miss rebellious Princess. " He laughed. I heard another voice, uh oh im busted. "shiloh Mairi Evans. Get your royal tushie in here. Now." Dad said, I obeyed bring my board and breakfast of Champions. Hee hee... "I told you Sam, I could track her down." Josh chuckled, as I drowned them out with Hedley. I could not hear their conversation.

"Jett, I know you wanna reveal your true Identity to her but. We gotta hide it until it's time. Just like with fact that her Epilepsy nearly killed her when she fell down the stairs."  
"I know, but it's so hard to not kiss her. I mean she's my girlfriend."  
"It's understandable. Quinn and I were the same way."

When we reached the Airport, instead of us going to the parking lot, Dad drives to the runway where a huge plane was parked. the three of us got out as Mom came out, I saw a twinkle in Dad's eye as he ran to her. "Quinn!" I was so amazed by the scene in front of me. Josh Wrapped his arm around me, I smiled. I saw him look at Dad and He nodded to Josh. "Okay Shiloh, I have not been very truthful with you. Im not Lord Joshua of Snowdon. Im Your boyfriend Jetterson Christopher Hudson, Lord of Rock and Roll." He said looking me in the eye. "Jett lag!" I grinned and kissed him.

So Mom and Dad have been reunited and so have me and Jett. But there is still a mystery to solve.. And that is the mystery of not only my condition but Could it be linked to that Damn Epilepsy of mine?

So let me sum up what we have learned so far children.  
Im a Princess  
My boyfriend has been here the whole time as Lord Josh!  
My Grandmother is EVIL Jk She just doesnt like Rebel Grandchildren.  
My Dad is the Crown Prince of England  
and UNICORNS!

Tune in next time when Sam, Quinn, and Shiloh spend Family bonding time!


	7. Family bonding time and gokarting

FabrevansGleek; thanks For Reviewing! "The Unicorns!" part came from me being up at 1 am like super hyped up on Sugar, pop, and Coffee.

My Inspiration for Shiloh's personality.  
watch?v=ELTSs_0FFjA

So it's Friday!  
Which means I am premitted to do whatever I want. So Im sitting here on the couch playing Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii. Life here is better, Im allowed to have streaks but they are like dark blonde, I can wear whatever I want. Around the Palace. I can also call Grandmother and Grandfather 'Gran' and 'Gramps'. Around the palace. "Shiloh you can get out of your Pyjamas now, it's 4 in the afternoon." Mom says as she walks in from helping Gran with some Gardening. "Alright, Mom." I say getting up to get changed into a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. "Okay, Q. all of yours and shi's stuff has been moved here." Dad says smiling, so im living for the rest of my life? figures. "Oh and guys, We have to do a royal tour to introdouce her highness, Princess Shiloh of england to the commonwealth. first stop Canada." Dad adds, I try to drown out all this important talk by focusing on Mario.

"So Im guessing we will have the Canadian Secret service?" Mom asks, Dad nods. "Yes, We will first visit Nova Scotia where they will meet us on the runway." So seriously? "Now Shiloh, your Mum and I were thinking about it.. Would you like to go go-karting?" Dad says as he wraps an arm around mom. I grin "yes! just let me defeat this galaxy first." I say as I try to defeat baby Bowser. "Alrighty then, I'll reserve our session." Dad said as I went into combat mode.

Quinn's POV

I watched Shiloh, she seemed to be ready to learn. So I texted Rachel and Kurt.  
"She's ready to learn. Jett is the only one she will listen to, Though  
~Q "  
Sam looked at me and I smiled in return to his goofy grin "Lor Menari" He said playing my hair. "Shiloh, Save your game now." I said as Shiloh finished. " Yes mother." She responded, I nodded and got up. "Sam, I am going to get ready." I said leaving. I went up to mine and Sam's room and changed into Yoga pants and a T-shirt. I put on my sneakers and returned to the den. Sam was wearing a muscle shirt and shorts, Shi was wearing a "Vampires Suck" Tee and sweat pants. "Ready?" I said as Shiloh turned off the Wii and Sam got up. "Yup." They said in unison, I chuckled "You are definitely like your Dad." Shiloh chuckled "Totally." Sam smiled, "C'mon ladies The Race track is waiting for us." Shi, Sammy and I started off for the car. "I cant wait to go racing " Shiloh grinned as we got into my sports car. We drove off, Sa,m spoke to the guards "We will be back soon." We contiuned onto the road to the Kartbahn in downtown London. I smiled as Sam turned on a CD, The first song that played was Lucky. The first song we sang when we were teens. "Sam, you kept the CD I made you in grade 12?" I said as he nodded "Of course, I wanted to hear your angelic voice whenever im driving. So I had a reminder of my beautiful wife and I kept Shiloh's first drawing that she drew when she was 3 years old. It was a picture of us and her as a happy family."

Shiloh's POV

Mom and Dad seem so happy to be reunited, I am so glad to be able to live with the both of them also. I actually now call them Mommy and Daddy, because I never got to call Dad "Daddy". I leaned my head on the window watching the people and shops go by.  
"Daddy London is so lovely, I'd love to live here for the rest of my life." I say as We pull into Kartbahn. "Im going beat ya Mommy and Daddy" I said grining. " I dont know about that Shi, Im very talented and so is your mom." Dad said as we walk in, We look like a normal family. Dad wearing a pair of sunglasses, a muscle shirt that showed his 6 pack, Shorts and sneakers. I wore sweatpants and a graphic tee with my skateboarding sneakers. and Mom wore yoga pants and sneakers also. "Hello, I had booked a Private session for my wife, daughter and I. It's under Sam Evans." Dad said to the girl behind the counter. "Alright can I get your wife and daughter to register into our system?" She asked. "No need to get my wife to, she is already in your system. Quinn Evans is her name" Dad said as I went over to a computer, I typed in my date of birth, name and stopped when it asked for my adress. "Dad, Can you help me? I dont know our adress." I said as Dadd came over "It's okay Shi, I'll put it in for you Squirt." He said as he put in the rest of the info that I needed. "And our Daughter's name is Shiloh Evans." Mom said Smiling at the girl. "Yougot the same names as the royals eh?" The girl asked, I looked at her "yeah, funny how that happens." I said playing with my "Shiloh" necklace. "Here" Dad said paaying for our session. We soon were called to go down for our session, One of the workers told us the safety rules and gave us hair nets. Mom and I tucked our ponytails in ours. I got my helmet and so did my parents andd we headed off to where we were to told to know which karts to use. "Shiloh, KArt 1, Sam Kart 2, Quinn Kart 3." The guy said fastening our seatbelts. We each took off and drove around the track. Mom was a pro and so was me and Dad. Soon we were on our last lap and I was leading. I came in first and then turned around and stuck my tongue out at my Dad. "I told ya I was gonna win." I Grinned, we got out and Dad chuckled "Beginner's luck." Mum smiled, "Who wants ice cream?" She asked, I grinned "me!" Dad chuckled "me too Quinn."

We went to a Dairy Queen and got blizzards. Mine cookie dough, Mom got mint oreo, and Dad got the same as mine. "I had a lot of fun today." I said after Dad finished eating his. "Im gonna eat mine in the car." I add as we leave to get back into Daddy's Sports car. We drove home and I told Jett about my trip.

Tune in next time when Jett teaches Shiloh to be a princess.

Leave a review please!


	8. It's a Damn Cold night

I dont own Glee or The song To be a princess

So this chapter is another long one and emotional

Shiloh; Jessie was literally crying writing this.  
Jett; this is the song that describes Shiloh's intentions to change the rules a little. (It's on youtube, as Brooke Alison Follow your heart lyrics)

The next day, I put on my short shorts and a tank top. Jett informed me that he was teaching me to be a princesss. I found him in the ballroom, I looked at him with a sideways look. "Seriously? You are dressed unlike you." I said as he looked at me. "Shiloh where is your dress? " He asked, I looked at him with wide eyes. "Fine I'll go put it on." I said sulking off to my room and changed into a pink dress. I returned wearing flats and then I saw the tiara. The one that belonged on my head. I did my hair into ringlets and put my bangs to the left side of my forehead. "Better." Jett Said as he began taching me.

Jett (Spoken):  
Now remember,  
No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping,  
Slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed.  
Stay Present, stay pleasant, stay proud.

Jett:  
To be a princess  
Is to know which spoon to use  
To be a princess  
Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes  
To maintain a regal gait  
Leave the parsley on your plate  
And be charming but detached  
And yet amused  
To be a princess  
Is to never be confused

Do a plie and never fall  
Don't ever stray from protocol  
All through the day  
There's just one way  
You must behave  
Do keep a grip and never crack  
Stiff upper lip and arch the back  
Bend from above  
And always wear your gloves  
And wave

Shoulders back and  
Tummy in and  
Pinky out and  
Lift the chin and  
Slowly turn the head from side to side

Shiloh:  
I see now

Jett:  
Breathing gently  
Stepping lightly  
Smile brightly  
Nod politely  
Never show a thing you feel inside  
Glide!

To be a princess  
Is to always look your best  
To be a princess  
Is to never get to rest  
Sit for a portrait, never squirm  
Sleep on a mattress extra firm  
Speak and be clever  
Never at a loss for words  
Curtsy to every count and lord  
Learn how to play the harpsichord  
Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds

Both:  
Thirds, thirds

Jett:  
And  
She has beautiful eyes  
Your spirits rise  
When she walks in the room

Shiloh:  
I see

Jett:  
Doors close  
And the chemistry grows  
She's like a rose  
That's forever in bloom

Jett & (Shiloh):  
Do a plie and don't  
(Ever ever ever fall)  
Never show dismay  
(And be there when people call)  
Be prepared whatever royal life will bring  
Do keep a grip and don't  
(Ever ever ever crack)  
Take a dainty sip  
(Never ever turn your back)  
There's a time and place and way for everything

To be a princess  
Is to never make your bed  
To be a princess  
Is to always use your head

I tripped and fell, "Oww..." I said getting back up. "A princess never falls." Jett said, I shook my head and walked away. He's changed, He's no longer that skater boi I fell for when I was in grade 7. Now he's one of the teenage lords trying to impress me.

I went outside and sat under a tree, I didn't care if I got grass stains on my dress. I just needed my boyfriend back. Not this formal guy trying to change who I am. I slipped off my flats and let my feet touch the grass. and almost exactly like my mood, It began to rain. I got up and ran dancing in the rain. I felt like my 6 year old self, I took the tiara off and shook my hair out letting the rain drench me from head to toe. It felt refreshing, I no longer cared about freaking protocol or being so perfect. I really want to go back to the way it was before, I wanted to be able to go out without freaking bodyguards or Jett. I wanted to run away. Then I got an idea.. I put my flats back on and tucked my tiara into my pocket. Then I sprinted off to the gated fence. I climbed it and ran away.

Sam's POV;

I'm worried, Shiloh has not been seen lately and Jett informed me that she left the ballroom. It's raining hard out there and my little girl is missing. "Q, She has not turned up yet. It's getting dark and she is too young to be running around without protection." I said burying my head in my hands. "She'll turn up Sam, Stevie and I will go out and look for her. " Stacie said trying to comfort me. "Alright. Just bring her home. I want my little girl back. I spent 8 years without her and I don't wanna lose her again." I said tearing up. "I promise to bring her back. She is probably drenched from head to toe, but we will make sure she is found." Stevie said as him and Stacie left.

Shiloh POV;  
I sat on a ramp at the skate park silently crying. I mean before I came here, I was so excited. Now I just want my old life back. I want to go back to working as a waitress and My Babysitting Job so that I could save up for a car. I was starting to get cold and shivering, But I didnt want to go home. I wanted to just stay here. Soon a car pulled in and two people got out. One wore a navy blue raincoat and the other wore a pink one. I soon saw their faces and I frowned, it was Uncle Stevie and Aunt Stacie. "Shiloh, You need to come home. Your parents are worried sick and Mum is probably soon going to send a search party to look for you" She said, I looked down. "How did you find me? I was positive that no one would find me here." I said laying down on the top of the ramp. "Shi, We want you to be safe, especially your parents. Your Father just wants to be able to have you home again." Uncle Stevie said as I sat up, "I understand your concern but I just want my old life back. When I had to work as a waitress to save up for a car, when my boyfriend wasn't so snobby." I said almost crying, uncle stevie started climbing the ramp. "Shi, You need to trust us. Mum has probably sent out a search party for you. She really cares about you, so does Dad. You are the only grandchild in the family, the only grand daughter whom showed them that even a princess could be a little bit rebellious." He said rubbing my drenched back. "How about we get you some fast food for dinner because you missed supper." Aunt Stacie said as Uncle stevie called my Parents probably. "Hey Sam, We found her. She's drenched though. Tell Mum to call off the search party. Stace and I are going to get her some food to eaat because she is starving." He said, I nodded to Aunt Stacie's offer and slid down the ramp to the bottom and got up. "C'mon Honey, I'll turn on the heat for you and we brought your scooby blanket." She said as she led me to the car. It was a regular car, soon Uncle Stevie joinned us as Aunt Stacie wrapped me up in my banket. "There you go. Now how about some McDonalds?" She asked, "sure Auntie." I saidas we left the parking lot. I looked out the window with silent tears streaming down my face. "How about we get you a angus bacon and cheese burger combo with Root beer." she said, as she turned on the heat. "Sure." I said trying to hide my sadness.

After we got my food, I ate in the back of the car. It was a silent drive home as I still shivered from the cold. "We found her, she was at a skate park." Uncle Stevie said to the guard. Soon we were parked and I wrapped myself up in my blankie. " C'mon Honey. you can get warmed up in the bathtub." Uncle Stevie said as we entered the palace. "Mum! Dad! Sam! Q! We are back!" Aunt stacie said as my family came rushing in. "Shiloh, Why did you leave? You scared us all. What if you took a seizure?" Dad said hugging me, "Shi, you are soaked. Why dont we get you into the bath and you can wear your favorite PJs. " Mum said as Gran and Grandpa hugged me. "Shiloh, We are so glad to have you home. We didnt want to lose you." Gran said putting my head on her chest. "Thanks Gran, I left because I just wanted return to working two jobs to save up for a car, to have my sk8r boy back, and to be able to just be me." I said sighing, Grandpa kissed my head "Shi, You are perfect just the way you are." I smiled up at him "There's my girl." He added. "Im going to go get a bath to warm up." I said walking up the stairs, I grabbed my Favorite PJs with Snoopy on them and went into the bathroom (there is actually a whole bunch of bathrooms but I like this one best.) I turned on the water and set my jammies on the counter. I went into the bathtub after I got ready and just soaked myself in the warmness. Then I heard the door open. "Shiloh?" It was Jett, I sighed and remained silent. "Shiloh, Im really sorry. I was under the orders of your grandmother. I didnt mean to make you run away." He said, I frowned "You changed. You are no longer that boy I fell for in grade 7. As soon as my lessons started you just became a snob. I tripped over my feet when I fell down." I said with an attitude, He just sighed. "Shi, you mean a lot to me and I was instructed to teach you, I wanted to make the lessons easier but then I just became so wrapped up in the task that I forgot who I am." He said as he opened the curtain enough so that he could see my head. "Fine, I can't stay mad at you. You were only doing your job." I said as he kissed my forehead. "Feel better soon Princess. You can't get sick on us or else you cant be Rebellious." He said as he got up to leave.

I stared at the ceiling for a another 19 mins. I thought a lot about my time here. My Family was reunited, I found my true home and how loving my whole family is. I also defeated Dad at Go karting. I soon got out and changed into my Pjs, Iwent to my room and collapsed onto it.  
"I hope tomorrow is better."


	9. Quinn's Story

FabrevansGleek; yeah, it's kinda like a modern Fairytale. Thanks you are not annoying! It's nice to have a loyal reviewer. Queen Mary is kinda old fashioned when it comes to training the new royals. But Shiloh turns the Castle upside down. The Story is a mix of different fairytales actually.

This is just kinda a filler chapter/Tale of Quam

Quinn's POV;  
I woke up next to him, It feels so much more comforting to be back beside my true love. Sam opened his eyes and smiled. "Morning Quinn, Did you sleep well?" He asked kissing my forehead. "Yes I did Sammy, Shall we go join our family?" I smiled as we both got up and went to our seperate Closets. I remembered when I first joined the family, I am a commoner as My mother in law would say.

*Flashback!*  
_Sam and Quinn, they met in College. He pretended to be a guy named Chad Cooper, He was this blonde haired heart thob who made all the girls swoon. Quinn on the other hand? she was this Medical smart girl who worked at the college bar and Deli. A farm girl, so when they went on spring break she offered him to come spend it with her family and her, since he and she had became friends. They had first kissed in the barn where her cousins had stored their Tractors. It felt like Heaven to the both of them. They began dating afterwards, then one day at the College, the paparazzi found them and Quinn found out who Sam really was. Sam went back to England after his last final, Quinn went back to her room and found a note from him. Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Kurt found her in the library trying to figure out what Sam meant in his note. "Quinn, You've been staring at that note from him for hours." Santana said taking a seat next to her best friend/Honouree sister. "I think he's telling me to come to England. But I can't Afford that." Quinn said looking at the group in front of her, Brittany grinned "We'll help you pay to be with him!" The rest of them nodded, "We will make sure that you and Trouty Mouth get to have your happily ever after complete with cute little Blonde Trouty mouthed children." Santana said hugging Quinn, "Now you have a plane to catch miss Fabray." Kurt Grinned as they ran to Rachel's Car which was surprisingly enough was packed with Quinn's things. "Sam talked to Finn and told us ahead of time, we packed your bag. Now C'mon miss Small town Canadian girl." Rachel informed the stunned Quinn, as Santana and Brittany got Quinn into the car. _

_ Soon They found themselves at the Airport, They ran to the nearest ticket booth.  
"One First class ticket, one-way to London, England." Quinn said quickly. "1000 on this one" Rachel said as she handed the woman her Credit card. "Daddies." She said to the still stunned Quinn. "450 on this one " Brittany said handing hers to the woman also, "600 on this one" Quinn said handing her own to the woman, when everyone had gave their contributions to Quinn's ticket, they went with her to the security gate and Quinn hugged them all. "Bye guys, I'll talk to you all soon!" She said as they parted, She took her purse and walked onto the plane. Her stomach twisted into a knot, as the plane took off. She got a taxi and they were soon stuck in Traffic because of a parade for the royal family. She got her bag and went to the front of the crowd. She saw her love on a horse and his family in a carriage. "Sam! Sam! Sam!" She shouted and soon people regonized her. "It's Quinn Fabray!" Soon people were Chanting "Quinn! Quinn!" Sam heard this and turned around as his eyes met Quinn's, he raced over and got the police officer to allow her into the parade route. "Sammy!" She smiled as he pulled her up onto the back of his horse. I'd never thought I'd see you again Quinnibear." He said as they rode off to the palace. I was introduced to his parents and his younger siblings Stacie and Stevie. Queen Mary seemed unsure of the young resourceful young woman who had stolen her Oldest child's heart. But she eventually warmed up to Sam's young girlfriend, teaching Quinn all she needed to know. the Public fell in love with her when she and Sam revealed their engagement. But when she became pregnant, the royal family managed to keep Shiloh's birth a secret._

Once Sam and I were dressed, we found our family sitting together in the den where photos of all of the royals sat. Shiloh was playing her guitar as Jett sang, The Queen was listening happily to the music that Shi was playing, Stacie was reading Breaking dawn, The King was beaming at the two teenagers singing the song Sam and I sung at our wedding. Lucky. "Hello Family." I said smiling, as Sam and I took a seat on one of the couches. "We were just enjoying the lovely music Shiloh was playing for us." Queen Mary said after Shiloh and Jett finished. "Thanks Gran!" My not so little anymore 16 beamed, I cant believe that I could have this happily ever after. Complete with one blonde haired Trouty Mouthed child. 


	10. Dinner, More Family, and newOld friends

DISCLAIMER; You know the deal. I dont Own Glee, I own Shiloh, Jaden, Jeff, Vanessa, and Jett. Bre, Raina, Julia, Lucas, and Anna belong to my friends Allie and Tiff.

So Brittany is Sam's twin sister, Santana is the Queen of Spain, and Mike's the Son of the Emperor of Japan.

"Shiloh! Please get dressed nicely for Dinner tonight! we are having some important guests over!" Quinn shouted to the teenager who sat on the couch in camoflogue playing Black Ops. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, and Rachel were all coming with their husbands and children, for Dinner. Jett Knew that his parents were coming, so were his uncles. How was he going to explain the fact that he'd always known about Shi's titles and why she doesnt remember when they actually first met.

Soon all of the honoured guests were seated as Shiloh and Jett came in. Shiloh's eyes widened as she saw all of the teenagers. "H-h-h-hiya." She stuttered, feeling nervous as she took her place next to her father and Jett. "Hola Im Bre, Princess of Spain" Bre said as her parents nodded. "Im Queen Santana, your Godmother and one of your mother's best friends." Santana said as Sam placed a hand on Shiloh's Shoulder. "King Noah, but all of my friends call me Puck, Im your Godfather." Puck said as Santana smiled at him. "Im Lady Rachel, But Shiloh you already know me." Rachel smiled at her, Finn nodded to his son's Girlfriend. "Sir Finn" He said wrapping an arm around Rachel. "Jeff, Duke of Kentilworth." Jeff said simply as his Sister smiled "Lady Vanessa." Their father Jeff grinned "Im Jeff, One of your Dad's Close friends." Shiloh felt a little bit more relaxed after everyone had introduced themselves. There was Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt of Denmark along with their three kids Rory, Julia, and Raina. Brittany the Duchess of York, her husband Duke Artie and their daughter Lady Jaden. Princess Tina and Prince Mike of China, their 2 kids Lucas and Annabella. King William, his Wife Queen Emma of France, and their Daughter Valerie.

After Dinner, all of the Adults and teens seperated. All the the teenagers went to the game room while the Adults went to the ballroom. "Bre, Luc, Jade, Ann, Jeffy, Nessa, Rain, Ror, Jules, Val, I would you like to meet my Girlfriend Shiloh." Jett said as he pulled Shiloh away from her book. "She's a little shy, If you guys don't remember from when we were 5." He chuckled as She looked at him. "Dont Worry Shiloh, we won't bite. In fact, We've all known each other since we were toddlers." Jaden said putting a hand on Shiloh's shoulder. "Really?" Shiloh asked as the rest of them nodded. "Oui" Valerie said "Si Senorita" Bre added. "Shi, You were raised here. up until your first seizure nearly claimed your life. I was raised here in England also. Then when your Mother took you to Canada, my parents and I followed you guys to report to your father about how you were doing. Even your mom knew." Jett explained, That cleared a lot up for Shiloh. "Also, Shiloh. I am your Cousin, I was born one year and 2 days after you actually." Jaden said plopping down next to Shiloh who had moved to the couch.

"So Trouty and Quinnie, Reunited at last?" Santana asked her two best friends. "We hope so, Shi's seizures have settled down now so we won't have a repeat of what happened 9 years ago. " Quinn said, as all the adults sat around chatting. "So Jeff, any plans to remarry?" Sam asked Jeff. "Nope, not really. I haven't found anyone like Clarissa. I mean no one can replace her, she slipped away after the birth of Jeff." Jeff said sighing, Sam patted his shoulder in reassurence. "Don't worry 6, it will all work out fine." Brittany looked at her twin brother and smiled. "Shall we check on the Kids?" She asked all of her friends. "Absolutely, or else Mum might kill us Britts if our two trouble makers decide to return to their old ways." Sam said setting his empty wine glass down. " I aigree, because our rebellious 16 year might sway the others into Rebelling. She's done it before." Quinn said starting to worry.

Dun! Dun! Dunnnnn!

Next chap will be all the characters on Chatzy :)


	11. Overprotective Fathers, Plans and beach!

**So here is the chatzy Chapter, Sorry it took so long. We just finished school at last!  
I decided to add myself in the action as my Roleplay Character on Facebook Jessie Overstreet**

_Sk8rGirl has started chat  
Sk8rboy, SwagMaster,LifeIsARainbow, and 9 others have joined Chat  
_**Sk8rGirl**: Welcome guys! this is a place where we can Rant and talk about stuff.  
**SwagMaster**: Awesome!  
**LifeIsARainbow**: So Who wants to go to the beach?  
**Sk8rBoy**; I do so that I can See Shi's hot body in her bikini  
**ProtectiveFather**: What did you say about my Shiloh, Jetterson?  
**BeautifulGirlDoctor**: Sam Remember your blood pressure..  
**Sk8rBoy**: Nothing sir.  
**ProtectiveFather**: Good and Yes Dear.  
**Sk8rGirl**: Daddy, Relax.  
**TheLadiesLoveMySwagger**: Hey Im up for the beach  
**InLoveWithTheSwagMaster**: Same here! and Lucas We Ladies Dont love your Swagger.  
**JadeLili**; Preach Anna.  
**IKnowWhatBoysLike;): **Im the only one who likes nyour Swagger Lucas and that's because im your Girlfriend!  
**SwagMaster**: Ooh Cat fight xD  
**HarryStylesIsMyHusband**: What's this?  
**Sk8rGirl**: It's a Chatroom For us Teenage Kiddos Aunt Stacie  
_JessOvergon has joined chat_  
**JadeLilli**: Who is JessOvergon?  
**JessOvergon**: I am God! No Im the one who is writing this tale, controling what you do and say. Im also Shiloh Mairi Evans.  
**Sk8rgirl**: Wait wait you are me?  
**JessOvergon: **Harmony Jessica Summer Melody Overstreet's the name.  
**SwagMaster**: That's a Long Name.  
**JessOvergon**: Well I better go, My boyfriend Jett and I are going to the beach.  
**Sk8rBoy**: J-J-Jett?  
**JessOvergon**: Yup He's actually you.  
_JessOvergon has left the chat_  
**Sk8rgirl**: what just happened?  
**SwagMaster**: We were invaded, by GOD.  
**JadeLilli**: this is getting weird..  
**Sk8rboy**: tell me about it.  
**Sk8rGirl: **Well lets go to the beach!  
_sk8rGirl, SwagMaster,Sk8rBoy, and 10 others have Left chat _


	12. Beach and a ball

Disclaimer; I only own Shiloh, Jett, Jaden, Jason, Ben, and Jeff. Glee belongs to RIB  
Raina, Julia, Anna, Jake, Nathan and Lucas belong to Buggy 6779 Aka my Best friend Allie.  
Bre belongs to my best friend Tiffanie

After we Finished on the chatroom, Everyone got their beach stuff together and we left for the beach. Raina, Julia, Vanessa and Jaden's boyfriends met us there. So it was all the girls and their boyfriends. Julia and Her boyfriend Jake were laying on a blanket asleep under an umbrella, Jett drew a moustache on Jake for fun. I waxed my surf board as Jett Ate his ice cream. Soon All of the boys were dragging us girls into the chilly ocean. "C'mon Girls! We ain't going to let the sharks touch you." Lucas laughed, Remind me to slap him later.

So now, Im being tossed back and forth between guys, so is the other girls. I was first thrown to Lucas who shoved me underwater and then I was tossed to Jake who did the same, then to Nathan, Raina's Boyfriend. It went on until I went back to Jett. It was the same for the other girls, they went back to their boyfriends in the end. "You boys are so Dead!" Bre said as she pushed Lucas over when he let her down. So we swam for like 2 hours, it inolved the girls exacting our revenge on the boys, seeing all the sea creatures like the lobsters, Starfish, fish, and the crabs.

Our parents picked us up while I was wrestling Jett for my flipflops. Mom and Dad apparently with the other adults were Shopping for dresses and tuxs for "My Birthday Ball." I mean this is July 11th, my birthday was a month ago. But I guess Dad wants to make up for lost time. Aunt Brittany grinned when she saw us, She gave me a big hug even though I was Soaked. "C'mon kids, We gotta get back to the palace to get cleaned up and dressed for the ball." Mom Said as We all piled into our seperate cars.

My dress is actually really nice, it is a replica of Taylor Swift's Dress from love story. My hair is done up the same way as Taylor's was too, with my tiara. Soon, My mom comes in. "Showtime Shiloh, remember smile." She said, fixing my hair. "Follow mine and your father's lead." She says as we join Dad. "Her Royal highness Princess Lucy Quinn Evans, His Royal highness Prince Samuel William Evans. Crown Prince and Princess of England." I hear them annouce as Mom and Dad walk down together. It's my turn, wish me luck! "Her Royal Princess Shiloh Mairi Evans, Princess of England." I walk down and Jett takes my hand. "Hey Princess" he smiles as we walk to meet the others. Jeff and Anna are gazing into each other's eyes, Vanessa and her boyfriend Ben are dancing, Raina and Nathan are talking to Julia and Jacob, Bre and Lucas were talking to Aunt Santana and Uncle Puck. I hit that annoucer Dude stamp his cane again. "Her Royal Highness Princess Jaden Liliana Mary Abrams, Princess of England." Jaden makes her way down and Jason takes her hand. I see Gran, She's watching the festivies with Grandpa, King William and Queen Emma. Mom and Dad are dancing together and gazing into each others eyes. Awh, young love. Wait did I just call my parents young? EW!

So the festivites included slow dancing, a dinner with all of my "family" Aka my Friends and their parents. I introdouced my grandparents to Twitter also, now that my followers have gone up from 10, to 10 000 000.

Day 11 complete.

Onto Day 12! bwah ha ha.

Hey I just wrote this  
And this is Crazy  
But Read this chapter  
And Review it maybe


	13. Hospital visits, and Birthdays

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in like a month!  
I had a summer camp and a Swimming competiton, I couldnt bring my laptop so I wrote this chapter up in a scribbler. I cried writing the tweets.**

FabrevansGleek; Sam is turning 38 in this chapter and Quinn is currently 37 soon to be 38 in a few weeks.  
So you guys know the regular stuff, I don't own Glee. I only own Shiloh and Jett.  


38, 38 years of life. Man Dad's old! He was 20 when he and mom met, 21 when they got married and 22 when I was born. The first thing I do when I get up is tweet this.

SmartiesEvans Happy birthday to the best Daddy ever SamEvans! You gave me life, raised me for 8 years but then had to watch mom and I leave. But we are togather again like one big happy family. You accept the fact that a pair of jeans and an old school rock and roll T-Shirt is my ideal outfit, That I'd rather Skateboard than learn which spoon to use for Royal events.  
You've let me be a normal teenager, You don't get mad when I Jam out on my guitar.  
You get worried when I have mini seizures, you and mom will take turns staying with me for Video EEGs. Im rambling on,but I learned from you. Im me because my Dad is there for me. I only just found out that im a Teenage Princess this year but now im okay with the fact that I live in a palace, and wear a shiny Tiara.  
Thanks for being my Daddy.  
Love Shibear. #HappyBirthdayPrinceSam

Dad tweeted back  
SamEvans SmartiesEvans Thanks my little baby bear! You are the sweetest headstrong daughter in the world. Im Happy to have you as my little girl for life. ALittlelamb and I are blessed to have our talented child be you.  
Love Daddy #ILoveMy16YearOldDaughter  
PS. I made breakfast this morning without burning down the house, you should be proud.

I laughed at the last line, I always knew Dad coould cook, even though he's a prince. I come downstairs and smell the bacon, eggs and pancakes. Im wearing my monkey pj pants and my Dalhousie Mini Unversity T-Shirt (Mom and I visited Nova Scotia for 4 weeks.) "Morning Shiloh" Mom says hugging me, Dad Grins. "Morning Trouble" He laughs. I grin back, Trouble is my new nickname since I've been causing some "Trouble" By Skateboarding in the house. I Almost forgot to fill you in about My friends! Everyone went home, because they needed to return to their people (and Uncle Puck's mom called like 90 times). I get my breakfast and plop down next to Jett at the table who kisses my cheek. "Morning sleeping beauty" He laughs as I poke him. "Morning Lord Joshua Ramsay" I say teasing him using the undercover name he used when I first got here. "Thanks for the sweet Tweet Baby Bear" Dad says kissing my head as he goes to put his dishes in the sink. "So what's on the Agenda today?" I ask finishing up my breakfast. "You have an appt with your new Neurologist and I have my first day at work as the new Surgical Neurologist" Mom says smiling. I remember when we lived in Alberta, Mom worked at the Hospital as a surgical Neurologist and was my neurologist (Go figure).

So later on, we went to the hospital. I wore a hedley T-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and skate boarding sneakers with shades. I met Doctor Gordon, who had me go through an EEG. (I hate those tests xP) So I had 29 electrodes glued to my head, and 2 heart pads on my chest. Afterwards I get a Slushie for being a trooper and not getting mad when the techie accidently pulled my hair.

We had a birthday dinner for Dad! Hamburgers with french fries and Chocolate cake.  
He got more tweets and texts from our royal friends.


	14. Chapter 14

This is filled with Fabevans and yes I added some good luck Charlie and big bang theory references :P

"Shiloh, wake up... Shiloh... SHILOH!" Sam was trying to wake up Shiloh, he swore the girl could sleep through anything. "Shiloh, Jaden broke your skateboard." he's said and saw Shiloh's ocean blue eyes open as she shot up in bed. "WHAT?" she exclaimed, Sam chuckled at her reaction. " I'm kidding, today is the carnival and we decided you needed a change of scenery. " Shiloh grinned and got out of bed " can I wear what ever I want?" she asked hoping her grandmother intended not to make Her wear fancy clothing. "yes but be appropriate" Sam replied as the teenager jumped onto his back.

It was now August and the teenage princess had officially moved into the palace. she was registered. to start classes at the high school where her father attended. She was still with Jett and started to remember who she was before the accident/seizure. Queen Mary had became more of a gentle grandmother than the queen of the commonwealth to her grand daughters.

Shiloh got off of her dad's back and slid down the railing to the bottom of the staircase. "Morning Gran!" she grinned as Mary chuckled at her oldest Grandchild's antics. " morning Shiloh, did you sleep well?" she asked as Shiloh hugged her. "kinda, I'm still having nightmares about the accident. Jett crawled into bed with me to keep the bad dreams away" Shiloh said as the queen kissed the young teenage princess on the cheek. "We surely hope your dreams and sleep will improve. Any Auras lately?" she asked as Shiloh pulled away. "just a few severe ones, no major seizures so far. " she reported to Mary, as they walked to the living room together. "hey guys!" Shiloh greeted her family, Jett kissed her on the cheek. "morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" he asked as he held her tightly in a hug. "Better now that my prince is here." she smiled. "ah young love." Quinn smiled as Sam wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "remember when we were in College?" he asked her. "do I ever" Quinn laughed. Shiloh smiled at her family, they all seemed happy to be reunited with the Crown princess Quinn and princess Shiloh. Brittany hugged her niece, Shiloh smiled at her aunt. "hey aunt britt" she grinned. " hey Shi, How are you?" Brittany said as Shiloh pulled away. "good, tired." she replied, her pink hair in her face. "Shiloh, we are leaving tomorrow for our royal tour of the commonwealth. So pack your luggage, you too Jett. " Sam said to the pink streaked girl and the blue streaked boy. "let's go kids!" king dwright said to his children, son and daughter in law, and his wife. " whoo hoo" Shiloh, Jett and Jaden grinned.

The teenagers packed small backpacks for the park. Shiloh packed her Ipad 3, a water bottle and her cell phone along with her wallet. "I'm ready! Bazinga. " she grinned, As they all got into separate vehicles. Sam, shiloh, Jett, and Quinn in Sam's SUV. Brittany, Artie, and Jaden in Brittany's car. Stevie, mary, Stacie, and Dwright in Stacie's car. They all arrived at the SuperAdventureLand amusement park, Shiloh smiled widely. Sam went to the ticket booth, "11 bracelets please." he said taking out his bank card. The girl in the booth took his card and put the bracelets on everyone's arms. The girl gave Sam's card back and the kids took off running. " to the roller coaster! " Shiloh said as the adults and kids went to the roller croaster. they all boarded it and went with their either love or an adult. Stacie rode with her youngest niece, Stevie was alone, Shiloh with Jett, Sam with Quinn, Dwright with Mary, and Artie with Brittany. Shiloh loved the roller croaster, she was laughing and enjoying herself. Sam kissed Quinn as the went up on a hill, they looked at each other. "crown prince Samuel Evans, I Crown Princess Quinn Rosalie Evans love you with my heart. I gave you an heir, a beautiful 16 year old daughter who loves you." Quinn said as Sam did the move (wrapped his arm around shoulder) . "I, Crown Prince Samuel Dwright Evans of England love you Crown Princess Quinn Evans of England. You gave me a beautiful daughter, who is like you. you are my Farm girl, who I met in university. You are the perfect girl for me. " he said to his wife, as she kissed his cheek.

Jett smiled at his girlfriend who was enjoying the ride. "I, Princess Shiloh Mairi Evans of England love you Jetterson Christopher Hudson." she said as she laid her head on his the roller croaster, all of the teens along with Stevie and Stacie went on the swings while the adults went on the ferris wheel. Sam and Quinn were kissing when they reached the top of the ferris wheel. "baby Night let's leave the world behind, and spend some time on cloud number 9" Sam sang to Quinn. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "you are the best thing that's ever been mine." she said nibbling on his ear, Sam grinned " Lor menari" he had told her that in the first class they were in together. Human biology. She wanted to be a neurologist and he wanted to disguise himself. "awh Sam. I love your ocean blue eyes, they make me giggle like a little girl. " Quinn said as they got off, Shiloh and the others were there waiting for them.

"enjoy your ride Lovebirds?" Stacie laughed. "oh be quiet Stace, we all know that you would be Snogging Harry on there." Brittany said to her younger sister. Stacie stuck her tongue out until she noticed their parents getting off. "well I haven't done anything this fun since we were young Dwright." Mary grinned for the first time in a while.

They all returned back to the palace later on that day and spent the rest of the day watching movies.


	15. Deleted chapter

A/n; sorry that I haven't updated, I've been wishing that you guys would review.

Anyway this was the original idea for its a damn cold night.

My cousin and I came up with the idea of introducing Jaden earlier by having her demonstrate how to be a princess.

Also Shiloh's face is Avril Lavigne, with pink streaks and Jett's face is Josh Ramsay with blue streaks. I'll post who every one's faces are in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

"Shiloh! Don't skateboard in the palace" princess Jaden said to her older rebellious cousin. Shiloh rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. The older princess wore a pair of pink aviator sunglasses, a white tank top with black sweatpants and pink skateboarding sneakers. The pink streaked rebel stuck her hair up in ponytail and fixed her nose ring. "Why not dear Jade?" She smirked at the 15 year old princess. Soon Jaden's eyes widened as Jett entered looking all fancy. "What now?" Shiloh snapped at her boyfriend knowing what his plan was.

Jett began the lesson with Jaden standing beside him.  
"Now remember, No nagging, bragging, sweating, fretting, slipping, tripping, Slurping, burping, twittering or frittering allowed. Stay Present, stay pleasant, stay proud." He said before singing "  
To be a princess Is to know which spoon to use"  
Shiloh smirked and skateboarded around him "What Spoon do I use?"

"To be a princess Is to own a thousand pairs of shoes" He sang to the Rebel skateboarding circles around him. "To maintain a regal gaze Leave the parsley on your plate"

Shiloh took the oppitunity to interrupt him again "What's parsley?"

"And be charming but detached And yet amused, To be a princess Is to never be confused" Jett continued and trying to disregard his girlfriend's comments. But he got a "Im confused!" from the Rebellious teen. "Do a plié and never fall"  
"I fell!" Shiloh snickered.

"Don't ever stray from protocol. All through the day, There's just one way You must behave."  
"I Don't Behave for anyone." Shiloh retorted.

"Do keep a grip and never crack"  
"I cracked!" Shiloh laughed

"Stiff upper lip and arch the back, Bend from above And always wear your gloves

And wave" Jett sang as Jaden demonstrated. "Shoulders back and Tummy in and Pinky out and Lift the chin and Slowly turn the head from side to side" He continued as Shiloh did the opposite of what he had intstructed.

"I see now" Jaden sang trying to help the taller boy beside her.

"Breathing gently, Stepping lightly, Smile brightly, Nod politely, Never show a thing you feel inside

Glide! To be a princess Is to always look your best" Jett Sang as Shiloh stuck her tongue out at him.

"To be a princess Is to never get to rest" Shiloh snored continuing to annoy her instructors.

"Sit for a portrait, never squirm"  
Shiloh jumped off the board and danced around "Im squirming!"

"Sleep on a mattress extra firm"  
:NO." Shiloh said stopping.

"Speak and be clever, Never at a loss for words"  
"B-B-B-B-B-But" Shiloh stuttered

"Curtsy to every count and lord"  
"Neverah!" Shiloh laughed.

Learn how to play the harpsichord  
"Nope, I know how to play drums, guitar and piano." Shiloh smirked

"Sing lullabies and always harmonize in thirds" Jett sang. "Thirds, thirds" Jett and Jaden sang together before Jett turned to look at a picture of Shiloh on the wall that was taken by Sam. "And She has beautiful eyes, Your spirits rise When she walks in the room" Shiloh lowered her sunglasses and blushed as he sang. Jaden smirked at the older Princess's blushing and sang "I see"

"Doors close, And the chemistry grows. She's like a rose, That's forever in bloom" Jett's voice cracked on the last note making Shiloh snickered.  
"**Do a plié and don't** (_Ever ever ever fall_)" Jett and Jaden began to sing together. **"Never show dismay**_(And be there when people call) _**Be prepared whatever royal life will bring Do keep a grip and don't** _(Ever ever ever crack)_ **Take a dainty sip **_(Never ever turn your back_) **There's a time and place and way for everything"**

**"To be a princess Is to never make your bed"  
**"Sounds good to me." Shiloh said nodding.

**"To be a princess Is to always use your head"  
**"Nah.." Shiloh said smirking as she skateboarded away.

"Well that went well." Jaden said sighing. "Tell me about it." Jett responded.

_  
There you go, the deleted chapter


End file.
